Shag me
by Undertaker Lau
Summary: "A shag. That was noncommital. Lust did not need love or any sort of feelings for that matter. It wasn't making love, this was not even exactly fucking. Just a shag. It rolled off the tongue, didn't it?" During one Occlumency session, Snape stumbles upon a fantasy of Harry featuring them both. Harry decides he'll ask for what he wants. (M!rated, warnings inside, PWP, Complete)


Disclaimer : I own nothing of this except the narration. The characters and their universe all belong to their owners. I am not making money with this – I mean, come on it'd be ridiculous, right? … Please don't sue me.

Rating : M for a reason ! Please read the warnings !

Blahblah: This oneshot is not entirely compliant with the books even though not much is said about those. Taking place in Harry's SIXTH year. I'm taking a few liberties with what is canon -obviously. What started as a plot bunny ended up being shameless PWP smut... *sigh* POV are swapping between Harry and Snape quite a bit and Snape might appear a tiny teeny bit OOC at one point, but other than that nothing to add.

Also, the person in charge of proof reading my stories is currently unavailable, so any mistakes will be his fault anyway –happily throwing him under the bus-. On with it!

**Warning :** Swear words and Language warning (Yeah, the F-word is in there, very scary ammiright?), Professor/Student kink (!), Mention of abusive childhood, relationship between two males (Snarry) and **graphic depiction of sex** / ! \ **If you are not at ease with **_**ANY**_** of these topics,** **do NOT read**.

* * *

'Shag me.'

He had blurted out these words after Severus Snape had seen a particularly erotic fantasy of his, featuring the both of them. He had been struggling to keep his potion professor out of this part of his mind for weeks now. Had it been anyone else fucking him senseless in his dreams, Harry wouldn't have tried so hard to bury his memories from the man. How can you blame a sixteen year old -whose blood was _humming_ with hormones- for some wet dreams? Some very, _very _wet recurring dreams.

Problem was, these dreams provided his Occlumency teacher with details he would have rather kept hidden from him. Of all people to find out first hand, it just had to be Snape. Of -bloody- course. Harry wasn't sure who he thought would know first. Maybe one of his roommates? There had been a very few occurrences when he had forgotten to put up a silencing charm before going to bed.

Many teenagers their age put them up as soon as they mastered the spell for pretty obvious reasons. In his case, however, it was about hiding his nightmares from his friends. The thought of waking them up with his pained screams as the bad dreams tore through him was enough to make him shudder. Then again, the reasons he needed the spell came to change over time. He still had those horrifying nightmares but sometimes, he would get a break from those. Replacing them, were hot steamy fantasies of him making out with the tall dark man. It all escalated when he admitted to himself he was in love with the bat of the dungeons, the dreams became hotter, sexier, and naughtier. Snape having him over his desk in the potion classroom, Snape having him in the Gryffindor common room where anybody could walk in on them, Snape having him in his office while the rest of the students were making potions one _old wooden door away. _In some other dreams, he would have trouble keeping his voice down as he was touching himself and Snape would either kiss him silly and shove his dick in his mouth to keep him from making too much of a ruckus.

Even during class the Boy-Who-Lived could not keep his brains from registering how ridiculously long and thin the Potion Master's fingers were. Potion stained and rough from hours spent stirring potion with a rod. He could imagine the feel of those hands on his hips, gripping him in a hard clutch, leaving marks behind on his pale skin, Severus branding him as his. Merlin, _that _was a mental image he fully appreciated and often masturbated to as well, it never failed to make him come with a groan.

However when Dumbledore told him his Occlumency training had to resume, the first thought which ran though his head was about how utterly and completely screwed he was. Snape could never know. At any cost. Nevermind keeping the man from entering his mind -this was a lost battle if he ever knew one-, Harry had put his best efforts into warding his stray thoughts and dreams from him, tucking them so deep he could almost believe they did not exist in the first place. He would admit to the Dursleys abusing him before he would willingly let the object of his desires witness just how much he turned him on, more often than not, by merely standing in the same room or speaking. Merlin his _voice_... His deep low threatening tones reduced him to putty. A very aroused and frustrated teenager putty, but putty none the less, maleable and ready for just about anything.

So, when Snape inadvertently found out one of them and fled out his mind, he had just come up with this request. _Shag me_.

He could see, the lust in his black eyes. Shock too, obviously, yet it was steadily replaced with desire as seconds ticked by. The room was entirely silent. No one would be suicidal enough to go to Snape's office after nine with anything less than the Castle burning down to ashes, if even this.

'Shag. Me. Now.' He breathed out.

Severus growled at being ordered around but lifted Harry from the uncomfortable chair he was previously sitting on. Harry was quick to lock his legs onto the other's hips and began rutting as he kissed the older wizard senseless. Moans were already escaping his throat. _Oh, Merlin, would he live to regret this..._

It was fine though, right? A shag. That was non-concommital. Lust did not need love or any sort of feelings for that matter. It wasn't making love, this was not even exactly fucking. Just a shag. It rolled off the tongue, didn't it? Just a shag. Nothing important. Just a shag, really. Something to shrug off when the deed is done. _Just a shag_.

Right?

Right.

Harry felt himself be lowered onto a couch. _See? You fuck and make love on a bed or anywhere whereas couches are for quick shags. No strings attached. Meaningless._

For a brief minute Harry was proud of his strange reasoning. Then nails grazed his nipples and teeth sank in his flesh. This was not playful nipping but full on, pain-inducing biting. _Biting's excellent, it's like kissing, only there's a winner._ This spoke volumes as to the state of mind of the skilled Legilimens.

* * *

The boy had offered himself to him. Who would turn down such an exquisite, appetizing, mouth watering piece of ass when it oh-so-willingly fucking _offered itself_? Not Severus Snape. Witnessing the youngster dirty secret had shocked him out at first but then as he processed the young powerful wizard was craving him_ -him! For Merlin's sake!- _well, let's just say restraint and reason flew out the proverbial window for now.

'Please..Ah... Please...'

And now the boy was moaning and _begging_. Severus grunted. He was seldom gentle and slow when he engaged in those activities but Merlin, the boy every witches and wizards were looking up to vanquish the Dark Lord was mewling, writhing and downright begging for his ministrations. Begging for more, begging for him to ravish him right there and then. Goodness gracious, he had often thought the boy would be his downfall but never had he even entertained the possibility of this ever happening.

Snape vanished their clothes and suddenly Harry felt skin on skin, made painfully aware of his hard-on twitching against the cool air of the dungeons, he arched his back to seek the man's warmth. This led him to feel his professor's stiff erection pressing against his thighs. Merlin the man was big. _Very well endowed, _Harry distractedly thought. He groaned and spread his legs further open to accomodate him better between his thighs. There would be hell to pay for this, so for now, Harry focused on the shards of pleasure shooting through him. Who would have thought his nipples were so _goddamned_ sensitive?

'How many have you bent over for, Potter?'

'Uh?'

'I said,' a growl escaping his lips, 'for how many people have you spread your legs?' The man was sneering down on him. The boy either ran on instincts or had already had a few encounters with no doubt one -or quite possibly too, a few- adoring and stary-eyed fan turned fuck-buddy to satisfy his needs. Severus was _not_ going to stoop to this level. The man still had some pride left in him.

'N-none.' The boy panted. His breaths were rugged and came out of his bruised red and plump lips with great difficulty.

'Do not lie to me.' He hissed and he felt an odd and misplaced feeling of satisfaction when he caught the teenager shuddering. He could still instil some sort of fear, even in this situation, in the boy. 'For the last time. How. _Many?_' He pinned the moving hips in place, forbidding them from finding some sort of relief by moving against his flesh.

'No one, I swear! Please, I need more! I need you!' He whimpered trying to melt himself against his body, pressing his back against the couch, seeking some sort of friction to relieve his throbbing cock. When he understood Snape's grip on his hips were too strong for him to override, he pressed the heels of his feet in his teacher's lower back, harshly bringing him lower onto him.

Severus murmured a cleaning spell and lubricating spell on his fingers and started to circle and nudge in a knuckle in the tight hole. The boy gasped but welcomed him clutching at his shoulders for support, hissing a 'Yes...' between his clenched teeth.

Could it be true? Could the Boy-Wonder still be a virgin? That had been very unlikely given how often hungry looks were thrown his way. Some people appeared to quite literally be ready to pounce on the young body and do indescribable things to him. He pressed his finger further and felt how the muscles were slightly constricting around it, he saw Harry inhaling long deep breaths to relax himself. His loins stirred even more at this sight. Fuck.

Fuck. Fuckitty-fuck, fuck, fuck._ Merlin help me, he is a virgin. .Fucking fuck._

Severus Snape was not by any means a gentle man or, Merlin forbid, a loving man, but he knew how entirely powerless it made you feel when someone had fingers up your arse. It was intimate, it was terrifying to some extent, being at the entire mercy of someone else, _it was displaying weakness._

Allowing another person to touch you like this was empowering him to do to you almost anything, they could very well start breaking you like this. Piece. By. Piece. If they were so inclined.

Severus was not as insensitive as everyone liked to think him. He would see that he gives the young man the most _thorough_ preparation he would ever need. Wriggling his finger inside the tight passage, he first set to spread lube inside his young partner, then pulled it out to bring it back in again coated with more of the watery-based substance. The second finger seemed to shock Harry for a few seconds and he stopped all movements, instead stroking lightly Potter's stiff shaft that the pain had waned a bit. Smearing the precome around the head, he let his fingers glide over the skin, pulling and grazing with nails, cupping his balls and tugging at it every so often. When he had him distracted enough, he picked up his former activity by ever so slowly scissoring and stretching the rings of muscles. Now, if he could just find the-

'There! Again!'

The boy appeared to be quite vocal and prone to panting demands lately, even if he was in no position to make them.

'Eager, are we Mr. Potter?'

He would have not wiped the smirk from his face if he could have. Merlin the young man was so lithe, pliant under his touch. He tutted. Giving power over so easily. _No self-preservation sense, whatsoever. _Yet this aroused him so much. Harry, more powerful than he probably thought, taking on his onslaught on his small frame, giving himself over to how sensitive his awakened body was. _Very erotic._

He added a third finger and earnestly finger-fucked the Boy-Wonder who had at some point started to push his hips down, meeting his movements.

'Hard at it, I see? Would you like a reward?'

'Y-yes.'

* * *

Seve-Snape -he had to be Snape and remain that way- held back his ministrations and gripped Harry's curved member spurring him to whimper in disapproval of how harshly he was handled. _Not a lover, just a shag._ He reminded himself. _Just a shag..._

'Yes, please.' He would not be able to take much more of this. He could feel his insides quivering already.

'That's better. Now...'

Snape's fingers brushed and probbed against his prostate and sent him a jolt of unaldurated pleasure. However he could feel the fingers withdraw and was about to vehemently protest when pain washed over him as he was stretched and filled with Snape's cock.

Once he was fully sheathed in Harry's so very tight and so very hot butthole, Severus reigned over himself to stop any movement. The young man had to be given a breather for him to adapt to his girth. He saw him rearranging his hips on the couch and he witnessed his dick bury itself just that much more and he groaned. _So keen for me..._

The thought of owning the Chosen-One in this way was exhilarating. He could hardly repress the feeling of wanting to pound Harry into the cushions and into oblivion all of a sudden, without building up the pace, giving it to him rough and fast. However, he settled for some other sort of maddening pace and moved in an agonisingly slow and long thrusts, taking his time and possessing him at his own leisure, not paying any heed to Harry's needs as we was crying out under him thrashing his head left and right. His body accepted him just fine, enclosing his length in a tight and snugly hot cavern. He could feel Harry feeble attempts to prompt him to go faster but he would not give in. The boy would ask for it, he would make him _beg_ for it.

'Tell me, Mr. Potter. What do you want?'

'P-leaase... Faster.'

Oh, he was so close already. And what an empowering feeling to be able to deny him any right to topple over the edge. His smirk grew on his lips. Merlin did he enjoyed this. Maybe a little tiny bit too much, even? It was wrong and the wolf would have his head for this if he ever found out, but... Let's not dwell on this when he was pinning a young man under him, shall we?

There was no defiance in these green eyes hooded by lust and want, there was only abandonment as he surrendered the decision to let him come to Severus. Now, if the boy could be as submissive and docile as this during class, wouldn't _that_ be an achievement? The thought made him hit his prostate with more force than he had used penetrating the boy so far. A muffled lewd moan escaped the mouth.

_What do we have here? Trying to show restraint, Potter? Now, of all times? I think not._

'You _will_ cry out, Potter. I will make you scream yourself hoarse. Am I clear enough?'

The threat was palpable. As he finished his sentence, Severus pulled Harry up to sit on his lap and tweaked a nipple between his calloused fingers. The youngster let his head fall, exposing and offering the smooth skin of his neck to any attack.

_Does he even realises how submissive he is? Who could resist such an invitation? _The Potion Master sank his teeth into the supple flesh, biting down without restraint and well-aware he would sport bruises for days, though he found himself not caring about this.

'Come on... Say it. You know you want to, hum? What do you want, Harry?'

His head snapped up so fast he thought he might suffer from whiplash later on. Harry! Severus Snape had called him by his given name! It would make things more difficult when the time to put this behind him and move on came round, but he had called him _Harry_!

'Fuck me, Severus. Give it to me hard, fast, strong and deep. Make me _feel you for days_. Make me have no choice than to sit gingerly every time I will lower myself onto any surface because of how sore my ass will be.'

Where in the hell had _that_ sprung from? So as long as the man kept to rhythmic tiny thrusts of his hips, he was able to spout such shameless sentences? Was it better or worse than all the lewd and loud moans and noises he had been making so far? Well, Harry found himself equally embarassed anyway. At least, when it was needy mewls, he had the excuse of not having any control over what escaped his lips. Right there, though... That was another story. His brains, though not purveyed with blood to its full capacity, had deemed in a Merlin-knows-how manner that it was an acceptable thing to voice out. To his professor, no less. Then again... Considering what they were in the middle of... Was it that bad? All things considered, he opted for 'no'. He would have time to beat himself up for this later on. For now, and Merlin help him, _now_, was what he had to focus his entire attention on, as Snape had flung him back onto the couch, keeping his legs wide apart and diving into him with such force and precision it hit his bundle again and made him cry out for more.

Goodness gracious, did the boy have a dirty mouth. After requesting to be shagged, he was now roping him into unleashing his inner beast and pleading to be taken _harder _and_ deeper_? He would be the death of him one day, that he will... Severus quite happily obliged however and started to quicken his pace, working them up to frenzied movements, only hitting his sweet spot every now and then but rewarded with screams every time he did so. Harry dug his nails into his shoulders and ran them down his sides, losing himself to pleasure, welcoming the change of pace greedily.

Harry tried to shimmy one of his hand down their bodies to jack himself off but Snape swatted his hand away.

'No.' He growled in a tone that would not tolerate anything less than quiet acceptance.

'Close. S-so close!'

Severus grabbed Harry's penis at the base drawing a high pitched yelp from the back of the youngster's throat, in order to get in a few more thrusts in this delightful ass, burying himself to the hilt, feeling his balls slap against the firm cheeks, rotating his hips to relentlessly hit his prostate again and again, knowing full well his fingers were denying the boy his release.

He then let go and quickly fisted Harry up and down one or two times before the teenager came in between them splurting semen and screaming his name. After enjoying such a perverted and shameless display of his partner's orgasm, Severus rammed himself in a last time before letting himself welcome his own climax, rutting in the quivering walls that milked him through it.

* * *

Sev-Snape-, _Snape_ caught his breath first and pulled out of him. Harry gave a half-hearted moan. _Being this sensitive was utterly ridiculous. _Harry felt like he was about to pass out but Snape moving off him and casting a wandless cleaning charm on his stomach made him focus his mind once more. The man slipped on a dark barthrobe and summoned a glass of water for him. Harry was thankful for it as his throat was pretty raspy. Sitting up, a slight wince made its way through his lips but was quickly drowned out by drinking.

'Are you feeling alright?' _I might act like a bastard but I would not be one to that extent._

'Yeah.'

A breathed response more than anything else. The boy was still flushed red and his cheeks were tinted either from the previous activities or embarassment. Maybe both? The smirk fought its way out to plaster itself onto his face once more.

'Your clothes are on the coffee table, I believe you will be able to let yourself out of my quarters on your own?'

Snape's tone had not been unkind and Harry decided that was something good. He nodded his answer and stood up on his shaky legs, he imagined it felt like standing on jelly given how wobbly he was. Or maybe being a newborn fawn standing?

While dressing himself, he was accutely aware of Snape still standing on the other side of the couch, a few feet away from him, despite what he had previously said. Whenever he moved his hips, he could feel what was probably a mixture of lube and semen rubbing itself in him. He also felt odd at the sensation of his stretched skin, he assumed that would need a bit of time to get back to normal. _Walking up to Gryffindor Tower will be ten shades of fun, _he glumly thought. However his bad mood went away as fast as it had appeared.

He retrieved his wand on the table too and turned to find Snape staring at him. His professor wasn't sneering or judging him for once. If anything he just seemed calm and keeping an eye out on the lion, assessing if he was really feeling fine or not. A tiny smile appeared on his lips, the man was quite decent when he was not busy acting like an ass to him.

'Good night, Professor Snape.'

'Good night, Mr. Potter.'

With this, Harry clicked the door shut on this enjoyable evening. He grabbed his bag on the way out from Snape's office and slowly walked up to the Tower. Each step reminded him of what had happened. He felt warm and happy, it had been just a shag, but by Merlin's beard, what a good shag that had been. He would deal with the rest later, for now he was good.

* * *

The End.

Now, any reaction and/or feelings you wanna share with the class? Let me know, okay? See ya! x

(Final disclaimer: For those who understood the reference, that particular sentence in italics was of course from Doctor Who, all rights go to the BBC and rightful owners. I have no claim over it. I just could not resist the temptation. There.)


End file.
